conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Andria
Andria is a nation located in North America. It is a nation made up of Italians, Hispanics, African Americans, Caucasians, Persians, Maltese, and Turks. The nation is a communist state led by Premier Vito Mangano and the nation is a single party state led by the Communist Party of Andria. Formation This Nation was formed on the idea of people's freedom and equality, something the USA says that it offers, but wasn't provided to everyone that "did not qualify". This nation was formed by outcasts of the USA, people that were not aided by the US government. These people, led by Premier Vito Mangano formed the ERA (Egalitarian Republic of Andria). Politics The ERA is a single party communist state which is led by the CPA. All people are allowed to have input in political opinions and the People's Council is made up of regular citizens, not elected officials. There aren't elections, as these aren't necessary. However, people can impeach a leader if he or she is not doing their job correctly. Laws & Courts There are laws to keep everything going smoothly in the ERA. Everyone is allowed freedom of speech, -religion, -press, etc. Discrimination of any kind is not allowed and will be punishable by two years in prison. People that are tried in the People's Court are regular people who decide if the defendant is guilty or not by listening to evidence and such. Military The ERA has a 1 month per year mandatory military service. Failure to report within 30 days will result in a one month imprisonment. The military is divided into the Land Army, Marine, Air Force, Masako, and the Militia. The Militia is used as national police, national defense troops, and disaster control. The Masako is a highly trained special operations unit, as well as international defense, riot control, counter terror, and also as national police in some cases. Religion There is no state religion in the ERA. People are allowed to believe as in what they want, however, religious groups shall not charge fees for entry. Doing so is classified as stealing and any found doing so will be shut down. Education In the ERA eduacation is free for all. Students must complete 10 years of standard school, college however is optional (people don't have to go to college, but it is free as well). Jobs Jobs in the ERA are easy to find as the ERA imports nothing. Everything bought is made by citizens of the ERA. In the 8th year of standard school, students will take a test to discover what their skills are. They are then encouraged to focus on that path in their 9th and 10th years, and maybe college. Failure to find a job results in Military Conscription. Wages People in the ERA are not payed for what job they do, just if they do it up to the government's standard. There is no currency in the ERA, because according to the government, it is unnecessary and causes crime. People instead have an account in which 2000 points per week are deposited. These points cannot be saved for the next week. If they are not used they will be replaced by the next week's points. Health Care Everyone has health insurance, which is provided free by the CPA. Doctor visits, as well as hospital visits are free of charge.